Jasmine
by rangers21A
Summary: While out at a strip club with Barney, Lily gets some special one-on-one time with her doppelganger: Jasmine!


It was another boring night for Lily. All her friends were out doing something. Ted was on a date with some girl, Marshall was stuck at the office, Robin was doing the news, and what was Lily doing? Playing Monopoly with Marshpillow. And losing.

It wasn't just the boredom that was killing her, it was also the fact that she hadn't been laid in months. The fact that Marshall was constantly working made it so that Lily was as horny as a rhinoceros in heat. It almost made her wish Robin hadn't convinced her to return the strap-on she had been using with Marshpillow.

As Marshpillow bought yet another railroad, Lily's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Lily," came Barney's voice on the other end, "you doing anything right now?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm at the Lusty Leopard trying to chat up one of the strippers, and I need a wingman."

Lily rolled her eyes. _Stupid Barney_ , she thought. Still, it was better than losing a board game to a body pillow. "Alright. I'll be there in a sec."

"Great!" Barney replied. "And suit up!"

Lily didn't own a suit, so she just went to the strip club in her normal attire. When she got there, Barney's face was wet and he stinked of alcohol. "Got a drink thrown in your face?" Lily asked.

"No!" Barney lied. "It's just a new drink special. Instead of you drinking it, the bartender saves you the trouble and throws it in your face. I hear it helps with digestion."

Lily rolled her eyes. "So, which stripper are you trying to hook up with?"

"Eh. I've already struck out with most of them. Let's just enjoy the show." Barney took a seat and Lily reluctantly sat next to him.

"Gentlemen," the DJ announced, "give it up for J-J-J-Jasmine!"

"Hey," Lily said, "isn't that my doppelgänger?"

She was right. A stripper that looked exactly like Lily, but with a larger, curlier hairdo, came out on stage to take the pole. It felt weird for Lily to watch her strip since she looked exactly like her, but it was also rather arousing. Jasmine's performance was so intoxicatingly sexy that Lily soon found herself searching her purse for a single to stick in her clothes. When Jasmine removed her top, Lily decided _Screw it_ , and tossed out a 50.

Lily had always been interested in girls, especially after Robin entered her life, but she had never been this turned on by one before. When the song ended and Jasmine left the stage, Lily wanted to beg the DJ to keep playing just so she could see more of her.

Her thoughts were jarred by Barney. "Hey, Lil', I'll pay you 50 bucks to get a lap dance from your doppelgänger."

Well, she had just blown 50 bucks on Jasmine. Why not let Barney pay her back and get a little extra time with her insanely sexy doppelganger for it? "Sure," she agreed, "but I want it to be in the champagne room."

"Deal." Barney said instantly. He waved Jasmine over and gave her the money. Jasmine led Lily into the private room to begin the show.

"You are a woman." She said as Lily took a seat. "Yet your friend pays me for private dance for you. Why? Are you one of those, how do you say, lesbians?"

"No." Lily said.

Jasmine frowned. "Too bad." She begin to dance for Lily, grinding up against her and shaking her ass in her face.

Lily could barely take it. She was so horny and Jasmine was so hot! "How much?" She asked.

"How much for what?"

"For... For you to take your clothes off?"

Jasmine stopped dancing. "$50." She replied. Lily took out another 50 and gave it to her, and Jasmine stripped bare naked in exchange for it. "You like?" She asked.

Lily nodded. She couldn't take it. She had to ask. "And how much is it to... To be with you?"

Jasmine thought for a moment. Lily hoped she hadn't offended her by asking. "For you," Jasmine finally said, "no charge."

She moved in and kissed Lily passionately. Lily kissed her back, removing her jacket and shirt. Jasmine kissed her down her neck and on her breasts, sucking tenderly on Lily's nipples.

"Oh, wow!" Lily moaned as Jasmine's hand slid into her pants, fingering her dripping pussy. _Does banging my doppelganger count as masturbating?_ She thought.

Jasmine shoved Lily on to the couch. "Take off your pants." She ordered. Lily quickly removed her pants. "No underwear?" Jasmine noticed. "Naughty. I like." She got down on her knees in front of Lily's womanhood. She licked her lips longingly and then moved in. Lily moaned loudly as Jasmine's tongue swam around, deep in her pussy.

"Oh, fuck yes!" She shouted. "Lick me faster!" Though she had always been attracted to women, Lily had never been with one. She always thought it was stupid. So stupid. But her first time with a woman was exactly the opposite of stupid. Jasmine's tongue moved swiftly around in Lily's pussy, tasting every inch of it. "Oh, fuck, I needed this so bad! I'm so close! I'm gonna… Gonna… AHHHHHHH!"

Lily squirted straight into Jasmine's mouth, who swallowed as much of it as she could. "Mmm. Tasty." She purred. "Now, how about you get a taste of me?"

Lily smiled, a dirty idea forming in her head. "Bend over." Jasmine obeyed, and Lily buried her face in her supple ass.

"Ohhh." Jasmine moaned as Lily started licking her asshole. "That feels so good!"

"Tastes good, too!" Lily said. Her tongue skimmed along the inside of Jasmine's asshole, trying to get a taste of every inch of it.

Jasmine turned around and got on the couch. "Come," she commanded, "I want to feel your cunt against mine!" Lily happily obliged, taking a seat on the couch and scissoring with Jasmine. Her pussy felt so warm and wet against hers. "Oh, Bozhe!" Jasmine moaned in Russian. "I am so close!"

"Wait," Lily grunted, getting down on the floor, "I wanna taste it!" Jasmine rubbed her clit as fast as she could, letting the pleasure build up inside of her as Lily waited patiently with her mouth wide open, ready for Jasmine to squirt all over her.

"AHHHHHH!" Jasmine screamed in pleasure as she started squirting like a hot firehose, covering Lily in juice. Lily started licking herself clean as Jasmine put her clothes back on. "I must get back to work," she said, sounding disappointed that it had to end, "I hope you have been satisfied." She left the Champagne Room, leaving Lily only wanting more.

"Have a good time in there?" Asked Barney as Jasmine got back to work.

"Oh, very much." She purred. "You may bring your friend back here any time. Did you get the video you needed?"

Barney pulled out his phone. "Every second of it. Here's your money." He offered Jasmine an envelope, but she waved it away.

"Your friend's tasty cunt was payment enough. Do svidaniya."

Lily had her first time with a woman, was sexually satisfied, and Barney had gotten a video that would keep him sexually satisfied as well. All thanks to Jasmine.


End file.
